Riding on Black Wings
by VforVendetta34
Summary: The Black Pheonix. Tale and legend of the Soletta hosehold. But what happens when the beast turns against them and curses the family in eternal damnation? Or was it more like a certain Grand-Father? A new past is revealed from the Italian actress.
1. Family Crest

**Riding on Black Wings**

Chapter I: _Family Crest_

Disclaimer: If I did own Sakura Wars, or Taisen or something. I'd make all the games for EACH console…… how will I understand when one's on Sega, the other on dreamcast, and the other on PS2! And geez…… can't they ever make it for gamecube? That's the only one I have!

A/N: yah, if you know me I tend to like…… write supa long author's note… ehehehe it's fun. Anwyays, note that I've only seen 2 DVDs of Sakura Wars, and never seen/played ANYTHING else. Ah…… I don't even know what the Hoshigumi thing is! Forgive me. This is based off all the info I know about so uh…… yah.

Yes, if you figures out, this is a fic on Orihime Soletta……. I decided (in my sleep, don't ask) that you guys get to pick Orihime's lovaaaa. Yeah, you see, I have Ohgami in mind…… and like, yeah… But you guys tell me, and I'll do what the majority says. But since I'm the author, my vote for Ohgami is 2! Ahahahaha, I'm like one, for the price of 2! Yay! (I-wish-they-included-more-MEN-in-the-series :cries:) I'm not a fan of shoujou-ai... so like... ... I don't know... if majority takes a girl... Not garantee... :cough:menolikeyyuri:cough: Not to offend anyone, of course I find it fine for people to like that. I personally am not with it. And no, not against it either.

* * *

"I got it!" Sakura's koubu swiftly flew behind the cursed phoenix demon, and pierced through its heart with her long katana. It gave a deafening screech before dropping towards the ground in defeat. The young swords-mistress smirked, bathed in confidence after striking the demonic cluster first. 

"Sakura!"Ohgami gasped as he finally caught up, "Ack, never do that……"

"Eep! What are these things!" Iris shortly arrived after as a crow-like monster flew pass the small french girl's machina.

The rest of the crew had also come into range and slowly approached the discarded pink, white, and yellow koubus.

"Geez, what made you so anxious about all this Sakura!" Sumire spat and destroyed a demon.

"Hey, not like you ever go after the spotlight too cactus woman!" The red headed woman taunted Sumire.

"Stop calling me that!"

Kouhran sighed at the bickering duo over the newly installed steam, voice intercom. But before she even tried to try and shut them up, the most deafening screech alarmed the Flower Division that the master has arrived.

A large shadow had formed under everyone's feet as it swiftly rised into the air and took shape of a giant phoenix. The demon spread its large wings open, causing several gusts, pushing the koubus back. Its crimson red eyes narrowed as it surveyed its opponents. Suddenly lunging for Reni, Orihime flew ahead of her and shot a beam of fushia energy.

The lead dark phoenix cawed in agony as it took several paces back and snapped its beak wildly.

"Orihime!" Reni gasped as she gazed at the determined, yet mysteriously stressed Italian, "Isn't this……" but she was shortly interrupted as the magneta colored koubu shot forward, getting ready for the kill, "ORIHIME DON'T!"

But everything was too late, the stubborn girl had taken the phoenix head-on as it rose to full height once again.

"What's going on!" Maria yelled.

"Well whatever it is, it ain't good!" Kanna narrowed her eyes and was about to blast off but a long sworded mechanical hand had shot out in front of her.

"Don't…… this seems to be something important to Orihime……" Sakura's determined voice calmed the redheaded tomboy, "I know this seems odd, but I guess destiny would determine her desires. She did seem quite breath-taken once the dark phoenix demons appeared."

Everyone remained silent as they watched Orihime battle the phoenix, for some unknown cause. All this, unknown, except to the German girl who seemed as restless as ever. She couldn't take it anymore, not after what the Italian girl revealed to her years ago.

"THE FLOWER DIVISION WORKS IN A TEAM!" Reni suddenly burst out of anger, "I DON'T SEE A TEAM!" her power mode was up to the fullest and her boosters to the max, in a blink of an eye, she had joined Orihime.

"RENI!" Iris tried to reason with the sudden outburst of the German, but without success, "I don't get it! What's going on!"

Ohgami sighed and shook his head, "Reni's right we should be-"

"We can't…… I…… I promised her……" Everyone gasped at Sakura's confession, "I promised her that no one would help her destroy this demon, right before we launched into the sky……"

"But why!"

"Ohgami, it's not that I don't want to work as a team…… I really do wanna go out there and help her. But she told me that it was really important to her…… and her family shibboleth…… That's all she had said."

Slowly panicking, he watched the battle unroll itself into a violent clash between demon and human.

"Orihime!" Reni desperately tried to bring her back to the Flower Division whom were still in the midst of smaller phoenix demons, "Stop it! This isn't the way!"

"I'll show HIM! How DARE he send our family's crest after me!" and with those words, she shot out another concentrated beam of energy, this time, much stronger than the last. Finally dashing once more to the fallen phoenix, for the first time in her life, she had charged her mechina's bulky arm with spiritual energy and knocked the demon down in a single blow with a punch, "I'll show him how much I'm WORTH!"

Reni took her lance and swung it, killing two small dark phoenix, trying to aid their master. She shook in rage as she never had done before. Why did she feel so angry? Was it the fact that she knew that her longest known, and first friend was in great danger? Maybe even on the verge of dying……

"ORIHIME!" Reni's deafening scream filled the air as everyone turned around to see what has happened.

The magneta koubu the half Italian girl used to control layed motionless, on the scarred ground from the battle. It bared many scars, scratches and dents, but there seemed to be no gap, where a demon's beak would pierce through. The black phoenix itself, layed dead, lying in it's own puddle of black blood. Its once, beautiful fiery tail-feathers seemed to be gone, ripped-out, leaving a bald spot of exposed, if not visible, slightly bleeding flesh.

All the other phoenix demons disappeared into thin air, leaving piles of black dust, blowing gently in the soft zephyrs.

"Orihime-san!" cried many of the members as they finally noticed what was happening.

Ohgami gaped as he hastily got out of his pure-white koubu, rushing to the immobile machina. He brushed off the powdery ground dust off the opening and released the it almost instantly.

The teenage girl lay limply, bound to the command seat. She seemed to be unconscious, though seemed to be still slightly grasping the command handle.

'Oh dear god, don't let her be dead!' the captain unstrapped the unconscious girl and pulled her slowly out. Ohgami gently laid her on the soft, dusty ground and examined for any major wounds. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, just a few bruises, and cuts, nothing more. The others came running shortly after, in which Reni seemed to be more worried.

"So! She alive!" Kanna abruptly stopped, sending a few chunks of dirt into Ohgami's face.

"G-uh hey! Watch it…… Her pulse seems slower than normal, but I think it's fine……"

"Don't you get it!" Everyone turned to see Reni. She clenched her fists, "She's NOT alright……"

"Reni?" Iris, confused of Reni's sudden behavior asked, "Please tell us what's going on!"

She sighed, calming herself down, despite knowing the horrible facts that were happening before her own eyes, "That black phoenix…… was Orihime Soletta……"

* * *

A/N: Yah, this is like, the shortest chapter I've ever written…… no, don't worry, I won't give up this fic. Many people just O-o leave it like that…… But I won't. Anyways CLIFFHANGER! Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha I'm so ebil…… 

If you're thinking that I like torturing people for the fun, and attention, that's indeed a mistake. I go along in what I have planned, and I hope you guys would gimme a boost here and REEEEVIIIEWWW right, right, right?

Yah so uh, hmmmm……. 2 DVDs, I don't think gives me much info. And I'll try fitting in those…… new characters? From like, the recent game? Glycine Bleumer, Hanabi and all…… Lobeli…… you get the point.

One last thing, if you guys actually noticed in reading my authors note since they're so long.

PLEASE REVIEW And make this little... oo girl happy >> AND YOU GET A COOKIE :bribes you:  



	2. Coma Dreams

**Riding on Black Wings**

Chapter II: _Coma Dreams_

Disclaimer: I pledge to not try to assassinate the author-people so I could take over. Sakura will probably have a major downfall since I don't draw as good.

A/N: Thank you for the reviewers:huggles you all: And now…… Well, I'm trying my best to make the chapters long. Moreover, if this is somewhat confusing, well stick with the fic it'll get easier to understand. Ah, yes……. I have like, seriously bad history marks in class, so like…… we haven't done this time period for long. I know James Watt was the inventor of all the steam engines and all.

Where Orihime will be, all the Hoshigumi and Flower Division…… agh it's……. Well I don't know the game, but it's not the real truth. Behold later on.

Greyhound Master: XD ahaha, nope, not abandoning. Thank you :huggles: for saying this is a great fanfic. And Reni's awesome! Awesome ish gewd, and she shall be always involved. FLASHBACK TIME with RENI!

SilverBlue Dragon: Yaaay thank you! And I'm continuing as you can see. XD Then Ohgami it is then, probably, thank god. I know she doesn't like him, best reason, Japanese men. But remember (well I haven't seen it, but heard) that Orihime started treating, and liking Ohgami better after saving her and reuniting the family back together? Yes, yes. Therefore, I shall develop from there on.

* * *

Silently waiting in the Imperial Theatre's dining room, Ohgami interrogated Reni furthermore about Orihime's mysterious encounter with the Black Phoenix. 

"So, you're basically telling me that the huge crow we just fought, is Orihime's inner wha?" a man, clothed in a general's white coat, and neatly pleated pants from the knee. The golden buttons gleamed confidently, reflecting the dim sunlight passing through the thin-glassed window.

"Soul," the young white-haired girl corrected. Her eyes averted outside to the fluffy cotton-like clouds, lazily passing by. They seemed to be at ease, not a care in the world. Slightly shifting weight from feet to feet, she continued, "Like Sakura, she has inherited the blood of the 'Angel of Death'…… I'm not supposed to reveal this to anyone…… though this means that every single person in the world has a demon inside them. Either for the good and bad. The demon we inherit the blood within is the significance of our demonic, yet angelic form and spirit."

Ohgami gaped in disbelief, "What? So I have a demon inside of me? You? Iris, Maria, Kanna, Sumire, Kouhran, and the rest?"

Reni nodded, confirming what she had just explained. Slowly getting up, ignoring the numbness her leg endured after sitting for such a long time. She couldn't say anything more, not after promising the Italian girl to keep her secrets safe.

* * *

"Amazing…… the legends has been confirmed that this demon had been exterminated! Yet, lying undisturbed within the depths of hell……" A girl, barely in her 15's exclaimed, as the sight of a huge portrait visualizing a huge black bird, baring a confident, and brave stance. 

"Nah, all they did was stare after the Phoenix. Then, to calm everyone down from Italy, they just lied that the demon bird had been killed within military defenses…… They really think that bird has a walnut shell as a brain. Insulting our family guardian like that, how dare they!" Orihime stomped out of frustration, causing Reni to smile, "well anyway…… Seeing no one's here today…… and that I guess I appreciate you coming here with me to Italy for vacation after our long mission… Maybe it's time to share a bit more about myself."

Shaking her head softly, tousling her short, pristinely, white bangs she disagreed to Orihime's little appreciation, "This is a family secret isn't it?" Reni received a small nod, "please…… I'm not worthy-"

"Nonsense! Look, I'm not really great at keeping secrets, so please do me a favor and hear me out!" she sighed, "This bird, is the Angel of Death. An ancient guardian that had always guarded the Soletta household. We say it was a gift, given to my ancestors for doing some great deed. The gift consisted of having the children of each generation, bare the powers of the Angel. Powers as well as protection, blessed with increasing energy within each year."

"So that means you get even more powerful each year?"

"Well, not precisely. It really means that after each demon, human, or beast I have slain, my powers increase. No wonder they call it the Angel of Death."

Reni beamed at her, "that's amazing! Guess you can call yourself safe for the rest of your life……"

"Not quite……" Orihime lowered her gaze, and nervously tapped her foot, "Well, you see, I can't quite fully control the Phoenix…… they say I have the ability to call it whenever I'm in need of help. I tried, whatever was written in the old book, I carefully followed each step. The day my country had seen the bird, was when it was called upon. But it wasn't me, I was out on my balcony when that happened. Though I saw my grand father with the ancient book in the garden behind some bushes. I can't help but-"

"So in other words. Only your grandfather could call upon the bird. Not you."

Orihime gave a small nod, "Grand pa never exactly loved me…… He even admitted to my mom once, while I was eavesdropping, that I am tainted with a Japanese man's blood. A miserable half-breed, not worthy of the Soletta's……"

Reni rested her hand on the Italian's shoulder reassuringly, "He's still a grand father. He loves you deep within, I know it. But what bad can happen if you do kill the Black Phoenix?"

Slowly turning around, rippling her magneta dress, fully facing the German teenage girl, she softly whispered, "Once it dies, I die with it. When it goes to hell for its eternal slumber, it takes my soul with it, never to return."

* * *

The redheaded woman slowly walked-by the dining room, curious to know what Reni's 'secret' story was all about. Slowly leaning towards the door, resting an ear on the delicate-carved wood. 

Judging by the farewells and the footsteps becoming louder within each minute, Kanna backed away before she was caught, but it was too late. The doorknob creaked as the door flung open, hitting the poor redhead right in the nose. She let a small, "agah!" and dropped her drink on the floor whom was still hidden by the open door, but quickly shut her mouth, and edged away from the opening pushing in the liquid slowly flowing towards Reni.

Luckily, the German girl hadn't noticed a thing and already headed towards Orihime's room, where a doctor was tending to her 'ill-ness'.

Sighing in relief, Kanna mumbled to herself while rubbing the sore nose, that just got bashed by a delicate, yet, hard wooden door. Slowly pushing back the door back to its enclosure, Kanna peeked from behind the door. After making sure the coast was clear, she sighed and walked out only to slip in the drink she had dropped earlier, now wishing she hadn't forgotten about it too.

Slip……

Bong!

Bong!

Ow………

"Ahahahahahaha!" Sumire's arrogant laugh rang through the hallway, "Now _that _is interesting to watch! A second too late now were you? Can't blame you, Orihime was our best eavesdropper here. But now that she's in an unfortunate coma, don't try any stupid attempts," she swept passed the redhead whom tried to get up, only to slip once more on the liquid.

Scolding at the aristocrat, she shot an insult to defend herself, "Well, cactus woman. I don't see _you_ ever try. All I see you do is walk, dis, and laugh like a hyena. Not to mention how you insult the whole Flower Division! One by one!"

Sumire waved a finger in front of Kanna whom found tempting to bite off, "Now, now. You mean I basically insult YOU," her vibrating laugh echoed through the hall as she disappeared through the corner.

After muttering, "arrogant cactus woman…..." Kanna lifted herself up from the floor in somewhat, a bit of struggle.

"Kanna?" Ohgami appeared behind the door, looking skeptically at the struggling redhead. Kanna froze.

"Eh, captain…… Nah, I dropped some uhh…… drink, then uhh…… slipped on it and…… somehow landed here…… heh, wow, they sure make drinks slippery huh?" rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, Ohgami raised an eyebrow but then nodded.

From a distance, we could hear another ringing laugh erupt. No doubt it was Sumire that just caught Kanna once again, making lame excuses.

"Gotta go!" slowly edging away, then finally dashing towards the opposite direction, Ohgami was left alone to ponder confusingly. He hadn't had the slightest idea in why Orihime had decided to try and exterminate her own spiritualy-demonic-self. Though he had a suspicion about being it more than in order to save the Flower Division. Plus, how did it get there? Why had her own grandfather decided to create havoc amongst his own grand daughter? What did he want with Orihime anyway? Well all these questions were far from being answered.

* * *

"Will she be alright doctor?" 

An anxious glance passed through everyone as they gathered outside of Orihime's room. He gazed sadly from one to another and announced in a depressing, yet firm tone, "She is alive," he smiled but lowered his gaze, "I don't know how it was possible, but there seemed to be a large bruise on her temples. Usually, after a temple bursts, there isn't supposed to be any survival because it is a large vessel. The young actress was blessed, but the consequences aret hat she is now in a deep coma. We cannot really predict when she shall awaken for sure. All we can estimate is around three months."

The Flower Division gaped at the estimation, as Yoneda was the first to break the silence, "Three months? Then it shall be…… As long as Orihime gets a full recovery, we shall do everything to maintain her health position. Besides... It is said that it was a miracle she lived on. Let's all be happy for that."

Ohgami nodded and turned to walk away, seemingly very relieved that somehow, the fate of the Black Phoenix hadn't been achieved. He yet, seemed still depressed. Sakura caught a glimpse of his gloomy look and silently followed him as the Flower Division slip their own different ways. Reni was the only one to stay as she entered her former partner's room. Sitting on a chair beside the Italian's bed, she muttered something only she and Orihime would've heard, "You told me everything…… and I felt I was responsible for your safe-being. I failed, I'm sorry……" Reni rested her head by the bedside, probably wondering what was Orihime dreaming about.

* * *

Her dream, in which totally blanked out the second she snapped back to reality vanished. Only vague memories and voices rang through her mind, '_don't... let him... trap... live..._' They were as mysterious, confirmed. It was just a simple dream, who knows if it, in fact, meant anything at all. 

So much for having a peaceful, quiet beauty sleep. Not that she exactly thought she needed one anyway.

"W-………….. ak………… up……."

Stirring, unwilling to open delicate eyes, facing the strong rays of piercing light from the sun, she buried her head under the covers. The young girl felt sore all over, but ignored the pain, trying to go back to sleep.

"C'mon, wake up!" Strong arms pulled her out of bed. Still half-asleep, she managed to flutter her eyes open.

"Ow…… watch where you lay your hands on……" the figure seemed to ignore her words as he carried her into what seemed the outdoors. The breezes caressed her soft, delicate skin as the warmth of the sun seemed to soak her with relief. Managing to get up on her proper feet, the figure warmly smiled as the sun gave him a radiant glow.

"Finally awake. You were pretty throttled in the head I suppose. That bastard, I'll make him pay for what he has tried to do to you."

Gentle fingers layed on the tensed face as it soothed him to the highest peak.

"D-do…… I know you?" Talking Italian seemed to feel awkward, yet normal at the same time. Maybe it was because she didn't use it for a long time. But it did sound better than her usual accent on a foreign language.

The man seemed quite surprised, yet calmed by her soft delicate hands, "Hey, can't blame you Orihime. It's been pretty much a long time I haven't seen you. Over 6 years let's say, and that wound……" he placed his hand on her face this time and gently pressed her temple. Orihime flinched and let out a little yelp. It felt like pressing a normal bruise on your knee, or arm, but this time it was four times as more painful.

"Ugh you didn't have to demonstrate it!" she sneered as he lightly chuckled playfully rubbing the spot her had just harmed. The young lady looked in his eyes as she remembered, "Raimon…….do? Raimondo!"

Raimondo ran a hand through his raven, handsome demi-spiked hair from the front and grinned, "Gee, you changed a lot too. For the better may I add," he winked.

Feeling herself blush, Orihime quickly turned away, finally noticing the beautiful scenery of the Soletta's garden. There were various types of plants, flowers and a fountain in the middle, jotting out streams of cool, pristine water. What had caught the stressed woman's attention were the deep, shaded crimson-red roses. Their cluster was great, the stems that held them together were twined and braided. Every now and then, a beautiful crimson rose fully bloomed, giving the plant more of an aspect. It's every petal made her relax a bit, not to mention the great weather and cool breezes. The magneta, silk sleeping gown in which she had woken up with was swaying to the wind in a soft rhythme, reminding Orihime of music. Not that they made any melody of course. Her long, semi-wavy, raven hair, also balayed itself with the zephyrs. It did feel a bit more free than having it in her usual ponytail.

"Yah, agreed. I assume the gardener must've taken ages to make the garden. Especially aiming for the roses dedicated to your mother."

Orihime snapped back to reality and took a few steps back from the man.

She scowled and tried to remember what had happened and how she ended up back in Italy, "Look Raimondo…… I'm really happy to see you and all, since what? Childhood? And yes, you changed too. But can you please tell me how I ended up here!" she ended quite lamely, yet her frustrated voice told him how serious she was.

"Woah, woah, calm down there. Gee, they shouldn't send you on missions like this ever again…- I mean, uh, yeah, so uh…… You sure you don't remember?" He had winced after being given the familiar death-glare, "Okay well, all I remember is that you were sent to some place after some maids from the mansion and you grand paps' witnessed something you did……. Or happened…..-"

"After that! How did I get these wounds!"

He winced once again at her matured tone of voice, snapping at him, "Eh, well I guess they sent you on a mission. I heard you became one of the top koubu piloters from that organization. You had to protect the Hoshigumi from the Flower Division thing. I don't know the causes and all, but I heard that they're plain evil. The captain of the Shit Division thing, Ohgami sent you wounded, home."

The name 'Ohgami' seemed to strike her like an arrow.

But why couldn't she……….

Remember who he was?

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know. You guys are confused like little……… uhm……… monkeys? O-o…….. :cough: I mean…… Well the Hoshigumi and Flower Division (in which I know nothing of) are probably TOTALLY utterly wrong. Well that's part of the plan

Where she is? What's happening? Well you guys will have to wait, and you guys are smart. RIGHT?


	3. Old Friends and Alliance

**Riding on Black Wings**

Chapter III: _Old Friends and Alliance_

Disclaimer: The usual. Though I own Raimondo.

A/N: Omg a super great thank you to GreyHound. Without you, I could never have achieved this fic properly XD. And yes, so like, the info that Orihime thought and all is obviously all wrong. But you guys shall see later OOONN! Yay. And like, I've never seen Orihime's room, so if it's wrong, don't kill me.

Beware foul language, it's not rated for nothing, teehee.

Greyhound Master: Omg thank you so much for fixing all my info-wrong-ness oo……. I owe you a big deal ) you took time to explain everything to me :gives you a cookie: More Reni, yup, yup.

Silverblue Dragon: Thank you for being a loyal reviewer and reader. XD ahaha, yes I appreciated the Ohgami thing. Yay :_huggles_:

* * *

. 

Reni awoke with a start, noticing that her whereabouts was a really decorated room compared to hers. The patterns that decorated most of the room were either real crimson roses, or paintings of them. The large mirror connected with the shelf held various different kinds of make-up.

Groggily stretching her sore back after leaning all night, she gazed at the peacefully, yet, probably in pain, Italian. Her limp body looked as if she was only in a profond sleep, to awake any minute by the disturbing sunlight piercing through the thin curtains. The German teenager made her way to the door, noticing the hidden picture behind a vase of roses. It was her and Ohgami, taken last summer, on the bridge. No one could tell from the color-less picture, but when Orihime was hugging him tightly, in excuse for the picture, they both had a blush reserved for lovers. Only Reni knew, since the two didn't really want to admit it, it was because she was the one who took the picture. It was the following summer after the incident with Orihime's father, and about her rants abour japanese men. After that incident, Ohgami was treated by the half italien much better than those previous years. Maybe even getting a little closer to him.

"Oh Reni!"

Reni froze as she almost dropped the picture frame. Swiftly putting it back behind the vase she looked up to see Ohgami curiously peeking from the door. She didn't notice when the door had creaked open.

"Ohgami-san……"

Ohgami seemed intrigued by what the young girl was holding, but his facial expression soon changed to a happy grin, "Hey we have visitors. Maybe permanent ones too! Come down and greet them."

The captain, wearing his white commander suit, in which Reni thought suit him very well left, leaving the door slightly open. Without another word, Reni followed him out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

. 

"_Ah, finalement. Çela a prit une éternité! Actuellement, je trouve que cette place n'est pas aussi mal_," Glycine's voice rang through the entrance. Talking in French quite normally to Hanabi who stayed silent through the whole trip. (**translation**: Finally, it took an eternity to get here. Actually, this place isn't too shabby.) After they were greeted by the happy Hanagumi troop, Lobelia, Coquelicot, and Erica followed them in. Each of them were carrying their own luggages, to Reni, it seemed that they were settling in Japan. She wasn't surprised, they did want to stay here last time they visited. Soon after, a trolly had come to pick the suit cases up, leaving everyone happily starting conversations amonst themselves.

"Glycine, Lobelia, Erica and of course, Coquelicot! Welcome to the Flower Division!" Coquelicot beamed at the mention of her name by Yoneda.

"Well, shall we start the party for our new crew's arrival?"

Everyone cheered and made their way outside. Another party, more hours of life wasted to pointless goals. Well, that went for Reni. Even if most of the time, she was enjoying herself, the German girl always found them a waste of time. She sighed but followed the jeering crowd. Once outside, the sun seemed hidden by slowly passing clouds. Everything seemed peaceful...

A giant dark shadow soared through the clouds. No one seemed to notice since their conversations haven't been interrupted. Reni gasped as she ran up a small elevated land to get a better view. Some people, including Glycine stared weirdly at her before giving a small remark, "Hey, doesn't someone ever look down. This _IS_ a welcoming party for a new crew you know? Besides, we've met before Reni! C'mon, cut us some slack and come over here to say hello." The blonde girl spoke in her arrogant voice, casting a small glance at the German female.

"She's a bit disturbed by Orihime's illness….." Whispered Maria as she observed Reni frantically look around in the sky, shielding the sun rays with her hand.

"She looks more distressed than disturbed……" concluded Glycine, who sighed and turned to look away. Not to mention, ignoring any facts about Orihime. Maria looked at Reni, concerned, then approached her.

"Reni-san…… Is something wrong? Orihime is recovering, she shall be fine."

The young German girl finally broke off her gaze from the sky and looked into Maria's eyes. She sighed and looked away once again, "No, it's not that….. I'm fine, thanks"

* * *

. 

"That's right…… You heard me, Ohgami it was. He's a japanese men. In fact, Hanagumi originated from Japan. So is the Hoshigumi, but they're better. I've heard that the Hanagumi wanted to cancel out the Hoshigumi, and so that's why they have attacked. I've heard that they've had a grudge against us. They blame us, telling everyone we're the ones who bring the demons to Japan because we exterminate them with bigger and better machinery. Nasty rumours about the Hanagumi are spreading, claiming that THEY are the ones who bring the demons to Japan."

Orihime narrowed her eyes and muttered, "damn japanese men……. Leaving my mother like this…… how dare he!" She widened her eyes and groaned, "ugh, Déjà vu……… And so is the name Ohgami. I felt like I've hated japanese men before……. Then liked them…… then hated them again."

Raimondo chuckled, "You've always hated them…… And you should too. C'mon let's go back inside," ignoring the usual stubborn faced italian woman he made his way back inside. Orihime watched him as she felt a relaxed, yet disturbed emotion inside of her. Soemthing was wrong…… Hanagumi, Hoshigumi…… Ohgami…… This all seemed so firmiliar to her, yet when she searched in her memory for something slight, it just seemed to slip away even further.

Then it hit her like a rock. Her dream……… Those vague words prenounced with a soft, almost angelic voice. All she remembered of the dream was the word, 'trap.' Trap to what?

But before Orihime thought more upon that idea, a killing-pain headache struck her. She fell to her knees almost instant and clutched her head trying to calm it down.

The pain overwhelmed the agonized girl as she couldn't even hear herself scream. Blank darkness took over her eyesight as a firmiliar voice whispered to her. Whoever was at the end of the line seemed stressed, yet calm. He or she had seemed quite anxious, "Don't…… Trap…… Get him…… Wake up…… Not real……" A blinding light had flashed within the darkness. Everything became white as Orihime found herself shrouded in a totally white endless room. She couldn't even tell if she was still standing or not. Everything was so bright…… And there stood a dark figure, too far away to make out from who it was. It approached and reached out a hand, trying to reach the half-oriental girl. The form seemed petite, almost like…… herself? The form changed into a more masculine-built body. As soon as 'he' was now visible, Orihime backed away in fear. Not that is seemed that she actually moved.

His spiked hair, japanese eyes looked mad with fury. The man appeared before her and caught Orihime by the neck. She gagged and tried to free herself from his tight grip barely listening to what he was saying.

"You're in the way…… I'll kill you…… Die!" His fierce eyes blazed with anger and fury. Even if his face seemed firmiliar, yet forgotten, the Italian knew this wasn't the way her usually acted.

Choking, Orihime's eyes were wide with horror, face turning paler than usual, she managed to gasp out a simple name, "Oh-gami……."

* * *

. 

Panicked screams errupted from the town. The Hanagumi troop, as well as the newcomers turned around to see what on earth was happening. Erica was so distracted that she bumped into the side of the refreshment table, dropping her glass of juice who crashed to the ground severing the delicate glass it was made of.

Sakura swiveled around, instinctively taking her her sword out, slashing a black blur that had appeared a slip-second ago. A raven-black head flew a couple meters away from it's bloodied, detached body, cawing furiously. Everyone gaped at it's appearance.

"Eww, what on earth is that?" Glycine backed away from it in disgust

"Sakura-chan killed a crow?" Coquelicot pipped up as she rushed over to inspect it. Taking a nearby brach, she poked the bird's head as it tried to bite back, taking a huge chunk of the brach with it. She gasped as Maria took her gun out and shot it right in the forehead. To every person's surprise, it was still alive, cawing furiously.

"Taichou…… isn't this the same demon we've-…… or Orhime-chan killed yesterday?" Sakura peered at it nervously, "They didn't seem to be this resistant."

Ohgami and Reni both gave each other a nervous glance, 'No wonder they called her Angel of Death. Angel would probably signify immortality……' The lieutenant thought.

"LOOK! UP THERE!" Yuri yelled, pointing at the Hanagumi's Imperial Theatre roof. There stood Orihime, in her magneta uniform used only when in battle. She seemed to be in deep concentration seeing that her eyes were closed. The Japanese/Italien stood there, immobile, yet seemingly a bit slouch, as if she were controlled. Her usual ponytail was released in long, elegant, loose hair. A large demonic, black bird soared through the air and rose to perch on the roof, alonside its soul-twin.

It glared at everyone, including the town hatefully. It's gaze was particular fixed on one person……

"Ohgami watch out!" Kanna tackled him, avoiding the giant bird's claws. Kohran pulled out a device and pointed the antena right at the bird. She received a couple of confused glares but all their questions were soon answered as the device started to beep. The chinese genius pressed the bulging, red button as a huge fishing net shot out towards the demon. As everyone guessed correctly, it was a heat-sensing, homing net. It was highly known to succeed but before it had even reached its destination, the net was blown to pieces by a bright magneta energy beam.

Kohran gasped as Orihime had suddenly, not to mention mysteriously, appeared before her, giving her a blow squarely in the face. The now-injured chinese girl fell backwards with a crie. She flinched as her hand touched made contact with a warm, crimson liquid slowly flowing down her face. Noticing her broken glasses on the ground with droplets of blood in their sharp metalic ends, Kohran assumed that they cut her.

Blurrily looking up, Orihime's dark figure loomed over her, ready to blow her victim to bits with spiritual power. Closing her eyes, Kohran waited for the impact, but nothing happened.

Once she opened her eyes, Kanna was holding the rampaging Italian/Japanese girl tightly, pinning her so she couldn't move her arms nor legs anymore.

Kaede had rushed to Kohrans's side, helping her up so they could get out of the way.

"G-guys! I c-can't keep her…… pinned for long!" Kanna struggled against Orihime who tried to kick her even if her legs were restrained. Iris teleported inside the Imperial Theatre and took rope from the backstage area. She then teleported outside, as fast as she came in.

"Iris got rope!"

"G-good job Iris!"

"Hang in there!" Ohgami took the rope and ran towards the struggling pair.

"Hurr-.. Agh!" Kanna clutched her nose as the controlled-like Orihime had back-headbutted her. Without any emotions, nor thinking, Orihime dropped to her knees and sweeped the floor with her leg, making Kanna lose balance and fall violently on the ground.

Lobelia was trying to fend off the Demonic Bird with Erica and Sakura, but all the wounds inflicted didn't even seem to bother the demon at all.

"I'm already tired of you! Can't believe they accepted a person like you…… attacking on her own friends," Glycine mocked as her battle ax swung in the air. She had always kept it near her in case.

"I wouldn't talk……" to everyone's surprise, Orihime had responded, though in a dull and monotone voice, and surprisingly without any accent at all.

Reni couldn't move. How could Orihime have woken up just like this, and attack the Hanagumi…… her friends? She snapped herself out of confusion and knew that would come in later. Ohgami appeared next to her side, quizzically asking her for an answer by raising an eyebrow.

"I thought she was in a coma, only to awake later!" He included, "MUCH later!"

"I-I don't know! She had never told me anything about what seems like mind control!"

"Mind control huh? Time to pay a visit to whoever this might be…… I already have my suspicions on-"

"No, it can't be Orihime's grandfather. If he had the power of mind control, Orihime would've already told me…… I know this," the young german girl lowered the tone of her voice, hesitating whether to help Glycine and Sumire, who were attempting to pin the rampaging girl once again.

"Stay still! How do you expect the TOP STAR to chase you like this!" Sumire swung her staff, trying to knock the Italian off her feet, but to no success.

"Hmph, I should've known better than to think highly of you, half-breed!" Glycine smirked, bringing her ax to a halt, digging the end into the groud. Reni gasped. The last time someone had called Orihime a half-breed had been sent to the hospital with a broken neck and leg. Not to mention that they had many bald spots and was now blind.

"How dare you call me a half-breed! The Solettas were always known much higher than you family. Even ones with tainted blood!"

Ohgami heard a rustle behind the bushes, and what seemed like another voice. It was repeating what Orihime had said at the same time in a masculine voice. The captain soon had an idea, "Glycine! Keep insulting her!"

Reni looked at him quizzically, but remained silent. On the other hand, Glycine smiled, happy to be approved to insult someone she already detested, "Aww c'mon, I've seen someone that could actually hit me!"

Sumire didn't want to miss out on the fun and gave Ohgami a glare, "Well, if it weren't for your good eavesdropping skills, you'd be proved useless! I, on the contrary, am the TOP STAR! Hohohohohoho!"

"WHY YOU!"

Just as Ohgami had predicted, a figure had jumped out from his hiding place and tried to tackle Sumire. Orihime had done the same action as him, but was stopped by Kanna, who pinned her once again.

Tsubaki and Yuri had jumped on the male figure, holding him to the ground making him unable to move. He groaned and tried to pry himself away from the girls, but Iris had thrown herself to help Tsubaki and Yuri causing the extra weight to make him collaspe.

The man with tanned skin, and raven-black hair narrowed his eyes, and to Reni's suspiscion, had a strange glow. Somehow he seemed quite firmiliar too. The Pheonix demon in whom Sakura, Lobelia and Erica fought had suddenly brushed all of them off their feet. It cawed madly, letting Orihime jump up on its back. Suddenly lunging for Iris, Tsubaki and Yuri, they got out of the way, letting the man loose. He smirked, rising to his feet. In a swift movement, the demon had caught the man by the collar of his t-shirt while he tried to jump on the demon's neck.

His eyes widened, "What are you doing you dumb bird! I'm your master from now on! And right now, I demand you to let me on your back!"

"Get…… OUT… of-my-MIND!" Orihime screamed out. Her voice trembled as she seemed to be fighting something inside her head.

Reni suddenly remembered who this man was. The young German girl one of Ohgami's swords, leaving him a bit stunned. She threw the sword with precise aim, ripping the collar of the man that was harming Orihime, "RAIMONDO! How could you!"

He chuckled at Reni's apparation and held his hand up high, stopping the young girl's intention of killing him, "Well, well. I presume you to be the famous Reni. Ahaha, don't even think about it," Reni lowered Sumire's staff she had just stolen from the protesting Top Star as Raimondo pointed a finger to his temple, "I can make her do anything. From killing all of you in an easy touch, to her own suicide."

She clenched her fist, gripping the staff a bit too tightly, causing the baton to shake, "I thought you were _fond_ of her."

Ohgami's emotions seemed to unsettle at the word "fond."

"Well, after figuring out my new powers. Might as well collect a lot of money, AND gain Orihime's trust and love by forcing her through her brain hmm?"

"YOU BASTARD!" The Hanagumi's captain unleashed his remaining sword and released his spiritual energy. Hanabi tugged at his sleeve and tried to restrain him from getting to the torturer's flesh.

"Ohgami-kun! Don't! Hanabi, don't let him go!" Ohgami glared at Reni, trying to tell her it wasn't the moment, but the stubborn girl went on, "He can make Orihime kill you! Or even suicide……"

"That's right, little worthless Japanese man. Don't risk my Orihime's life now……" Raimondo narrowed his eyes once more giving them a glow that could send chills down anyone's back, at the same time, the Italian-Japanese girl dropped unconscius, once more on the demon's back.

His gaze fell upon the beast, who seemed subdued and obeyed his command. Within a few minutes, the bird and Raimondo, who held the defenseless Orihime tightly against his body flew off, too far to reach. Every _had_ tried reaching them before they had actually taken off, but the gusts of wind formed by the huge Pheonix prevented that.

"Orihime……"

* * *

. 

Sunlight pierced her eyelids once more, feeling the warm carress it gave each time. Her last dream was still piercing through her mind…… Ohgami had almost choked her to death, then everything blacked out and a large evil spirit loomed inside of her own. It didn't feel right, and that's how she knew "someone" was corrupting her.

Silk bedsheets were enhancing her comfort, turning to meet the soft pillow, trying to avoid the sun rays. King sized bed she guessed, everything felt real spaced out. And this, Orihime found, was a bad habit of hers.

Always feel where you are, too lazy to open your eyes and actually find out.

Besides, how many times has she woken up to find something rather unpleasent staring at her? Many times, yes, many times...

"You always take a long time to wake up……" sighed a masculine, low, purring voice.

"Toohk youh awhile……" her own voice was muffled by the pillow. He sighed and chuckled. The young Italian-Japanese girl could feel his heat radiation coming nearer. Climbing up on the bed, Raimondo positioned himself on top (no, no lemon, ugh, no way in life) of her fragile body in nibbled softly on her ear, "Ghet off……"

"Now, now, wouldn't you ever want to know the news about the Hanagumi and Hoshigumi?" The fully-blooded Italian purred in her ear. As you could tell, he was still planning on carrying out his plan. Lying was one of his best qualities and he knew she would fall for it, "Reni Milchstrasse……"

Orihime turned around, feeling his body pressure upon hers, she pushed him off disgusted, and lazily opened her eyes, "Reni? What's up?"

Her soul didn't feel quite complete. She felt as if something large was missing in her memory, though all she could remember was the Hoshigumi, Hanagumi as her opponent and enemy, and Reni. Though that she now had learnt that Ohgami and his army was out to kill her, and the Hoshigumi for unknown reasons.

"Well, I won't tell you until you give me a kiss!" he cockily tilted his head to one side.

"Ugh, go away."

"No kiss, no news on your little dear, favorite, German friend Reni!"

She shot him a death-glare, "How about this? Tell me, or you'll-be-very-sorry-you-had-even-met-me," Orihime poked his chest a few times, digging her nail in on purpose. Though he didn't flinch and still held that annoying smirk on his face.

"You're as stubborn as you mother, you know that? Well, I'll be waiting, so when you decide to give me a big smooch, come out and find me."

Leaving the fuming Orihime behind, Raimondo closed the door and walked down the hallway, sighing in relief. His fear about her remembering, or even seeing when she broke out of his control back at the Imperial Theatre was safe. She didn't get to see what was going on, and luckily for him, the plan was back on schedule. He had failed assasinating Ohgami, for a mission, but it didn't matter. Raimondo had much more in mind……

"Raimondo Gualtiero…… I see you have failed the mission I requested……"

"I'm very sorry Mr. Soletta sir. It won't happen again."

"I expect much more than this from you. I haven't been elected to be the governor of Italy for nothing. We shall form alliance packs with other countries and produce our own demon extermination group. Three new members have been recruited. In all, for now, our troup will be consisted of five members. We have already found a name…… And that is:

Avexernus."

* * *

. 

"Kohran, stay still," Sakura repeated this atleast fifty times now. The chinese girl wouldn't stop squirming. It was true that the medicine Sakura applied on the chinese genius stung, but it was the best they could do for now, "There, all better……" Finally applying the last bandage on the wound, Sakura rose to her feet.

"For a girl like her, she hits pretty hard ya know?" Putting on her glasses, fixed by none other than herself, she sighed, "Man, even without my glasses, I could feel her emotionless glare burn me to bits."

Sakura forced a smile, "Well, after all this commotion, Phgami has been acting quite moody…… he's basically my best friend, and he ignored me while I was trying to make him feel better!"

Kohran stood up too, resting her hand on the poor Japanese's shoulder, trying to reassure her that everything would be fine, "Orihime's kidnapper was obviously not too bright. Don't worry, we shall find her soon, get her back to her normal self and Ohgami will be fine."

The Japanese sighed, but before she could retort any negative comments, unlike herself, Reni had walked into the room.

"I am sorry Sakura-chan. I must burrow the first aid kit, other people have been injured……" She left without another. Her dull and monotone voice only seemed to be a cheerful, normal voice compared to now.

Making her way through the complexion of halls to the main room, Reni couldn't help but think that everything was her fault. She was Orihime's best friend. Why didn't she stay behind and keep an eye on the half Japanese girl while she was in a coma. Or a "fake" coma anyway.

Sighing, Reni reached her destined place. Greeted by warm faces, she reached into the first aid kit and started helping Iris on her minor injurie.

"Reni! Iris is wondering why you have such a moody face!" The french girl pouted. To Reni, she was always a sunshine to gaze at. Always there to cheer her up.

"Don't worry about it Iris……"

"We are going to get Orihime-chan right!"

"Of course. This is our new mission…… we depart tomorrow," Ohgami leaned on the wall, with a somber gaze casting over his face. Even if tried/forced to be his normal self, there was the most determined expression anyone could ever convey.

* * *

. 

A/N: Whew, sore hands. Man, XD ahahaha, so where'd I get the name from? Well it's latin and I combined two words. Avernus and Axenus.

Avernus: Gate to Hades

Axenus: From the Black Sea. Well since Egypt is in the Mediterranean, and I'm not even sure of that, and too lazy to check it up on a map, just go with the flow. And the Black Sea's like, near Egypt, so like, it's not too far from Italy right? And the conclusion is, It's ALL IN THE MEDITERRANEAN! Oh yay. See? I'm geeeewwwwd. Teehee, well, as you can see, I'm not strong in geo.

Time to welcome new foes, and friends! And yes, I _am_ bilingual. Fun, fun! French was my first language.

How many times have I emailed you dear Steph aka GreyHound? Many! And I am so grateful to you. Thank you once more! No don't worry, this is probably like an Orihime, Reni, and Ohgami based fanfic.

Italy rawks!

If you guys are confused... Well then don't hesitate to email me. All the stuff that doesn't make sense is part of the plan..

Reeeeeview please!


End file.
